


I was really that drunk?

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bromance, Gen, Libertus best bro, drunk nyx
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Erano tante le volte in cui Nyx si era ripromesso di non bere più neanche un goccio d'alcol... e, ovviamente, erano altrettante quelle in cui aveva deliberatamente ignorato la promessa.Non vedeva niente di male nel bere e divertirsi con i suoi amici - soprattutto al termine di qualche sessione di studio per i terribili esami all'Università di Insomnia -, ma il vero problema stava nella sua bassa tolleranza agli alcolici.





	I was really that drunk?

**Author's Note:**

> **➥ Prompt:** Bromance  
>  **➥ Personaggi:** Libertus Ostium, Nyx Ulric  
>  **➥ Rating:** SAFE  
>  **➥ Parole:** 2025

Erano tante le volte in cui Nyx si era ripromesso di non bere più neanche un goccio d'alcol... e, ovviamente, erano altrettante quelle in cui aveva deliberatamente ignorato la promessa.

Non vedeva niente di male nel bere e divertirsi con i suoi amici - soprattutto al termine di qualche sessione di studio per i terribili esami all'Università di Insomnia -, ma il vero problema stava nella sua bassa tolleranza agli alcolici. Infatti gli bastava poco per sentirsi leggermente alticcio e diventare la vittima preferita dei suoi suddetti amici, che sembravano invece godere nel riempirgli il bicchiere e dichiarare ogni volta un fintamente innocente:  _ «Vedo il bicchiere pieno ma non ti vedo bere». _

Si divertivano nel vederlo ubriaco -  _ «Diventi più simpatico e affettuoso», _ diceva Pelna - e lui stesso si sentiva sempre allegro e su di giri in quei momenti, e fin quando nessuno si faceva male era tutto a posto. Certo, i postumi erano terribili, ma non aveva mai avuto rimpianti o gravi ripercussioni.

Inoltre, come era solito dirsi nel post-sbornia, con lui c'era sempre Libertus. Il suo migliore amico, il fratello che tutti avrebbero voluto avere accanto a sé perché era come una sorta di assicurazione contro qualsiasi tipo di danno, accidentale e non, alla sua immagine.

Libertus, infatti, reggeva meglio di chiunque altro l'alcol ed era lui a mettere un freno agli altri del gruppo quando Nyx iniziava a non connettere più - un  _ guastafeste _ , ma lo faceva per una giusta causa.

Senza di Libertus, lui si sarebbe sicuramente ritrovato in guai seri. Era  _ il suo eroe,  _ e niente lo avrebbe mai potuto cambiare.

Tuttavia, doveva però ammettere che vi erano delle volte in cui neanche il suo migliore amico era in grado di proteggerlo dalla sua stessa stupidità... e Nyx sapeva di doverne pagare il prezzo. Non solo con una potente emicrania e la nausea, ma anche con una parziale amnesia che gli impediva di ricordare con totale lucidità cose probabilmente imbarazzanti e che sentiva tuttavia di dover conoscere - preferiva conoscere l’entità delle sue cavolate per, magari, evitare di ripeterle in futuro.

E quel bisogno si stava palesando anche in quel preciso istante con un pressante cerchio alla testa e con ogni rumore che sembrava quasi moltiplicarsi in forza e intensità come se fosse un’esplosione - addirittura la macchinetta del caffè proveniente dalla cucina era paragonabile un martello pneumatico. Inoltre, come se non bastasse, la sua mancanza di memoria gli sembrava non solo totale ma aveva anche uno strano sapore di  _ vergogna. _

Non ricordava niente della sera prima, solo che Crowe aveva avuto la brillante idea di festeggiare il suo compleanno al  _ Glittering Shiva _ \- un noto club della zona a luci rosse di Insomnia - e che lui aveva rassicurato Libertus con un: «Solo una birra, Lib. Per il brindisi della festeggiata». E poi il vuoto.

Cercò di sforzarsi e di ricordare ma vi era solo il vuoto nella sua mente, e come sempre solo una persona poteva dargli le risposte che desiderava.

« _ L-Lib? _ », gracchiò, certo di non essere solo nell'appartamento che divideva proprio con il suo migliore amico. Attese in silenzio per qualche momento, premendo i palmi delle mani sugli occhi fino a vedere dei puntini bianchi lampeggiare in quel buio più totale, emettendo poi un mugugno disperato quando la porta della stanza si aprì con un cigolio.

«Finalmente sei tornato tra i vivi», commentò Libertus.

«Parla piano», si lamentò Nyx, cercando di sollevarsi e di ignorare le proteste del suo corpo.

«Non sono io quello che è tornato ubriaco fradicio a casa», lo riprese l'altro, senza però rimproverarlo realmente. Sembrava invece divertito, il che creò in Nyx una sorta di senso d'ansia.

Cosa aveva combinato per rendere così  _ allegro _ il suo migliore amico? Generalmente non perdeva l'occasione per ricordargli quanto fosse stato stupido... e Nyx gli dava anche ragione, perché sapeva benissimo di essere un'idiota.

Poteva eccellere in ogni sport, avere sempre ottimi voti agli esami e anche avere successo con le ragazze, poteva essere tutto quello che non sarebbe mai stato Libertus, ma alla fine era sempre quest'ultimo a riportarlo a casa e a prendersi cura di lui. Per quello Nyx definiva il suo migliore amico _ un eroe _ .

«Dai. Bevi questo, ti farà bene», riprese Libertus, porgendogli un bicchiere pieno d’acqua che Nyx accettò con una smorfia.

Iniziò a sorseggiarlo lentamente, facendosi forza dopo ogni piccolo sorso, come sempre quella bevanda insapore e fresca gli regalò un po’ di sollievo. Si prese qualche minuto per svuotarlo del tutto e solo dopo aver riconsegnato il bicchiere al suo migliore amico riuscì ad aprire bocca, pronto a porgli quella domanda tanto imbarazzante quanto necessaria.

«C'è… qualcosa che devo sapere?», si schiarì più volte la voce mentre cercava di pronunciare quelle parole e sperò con tutto se stesso di non ricevere una risposta affermativa.

«Non saprei... da dove vuoi che parta? Da quando hai cercato di salire sullo stage per fare una  _ pole dance  _ o quando hai vomitato davanti alla porta di Tummelt?», lo interrogò, prendendo posto accanto a lui sul letto.

«Ho... vomitato davanti alla porta di Tummelt?», ripeté, sperando vivamente che il loro vicino - noto per vivere in un perenne stato di  _ sindrome pre-mestruale maschile  _ \- non fosse stato lì presente per vederlo e legarsi al dito quell'affronto.

«Ho pulito tutto, non ho voglia di sentire le urla da  _ banshee _ di quello lì sin dal primo mattino», commentò Libertus scrollando le spalle con leggerezza.

Sembrava ancora allegro ed era davvero sospettoso... perché solo un idiota o uno  _ realmente _ soddisfatto poteva dimostrarsi così tranquillo dopo aver pulito il vomito del proprio migliore amico.

«Quindi...», fece una pausa, ripetendo mentalmente ciò che gli aveva rivelato Libertus poco prima, «la  _ pole dance _ ?»

«Ti ho tirato giù dallo stage, e Crowe mi ha definito  _ guastafeste _ ».

Non era la prima volta che succedeva, e generalmente Libertus lo rimproverava con un:  _ «Mi devi un favore, amico» _ , ma in quel momento sembrava non voler aggiungere niente... anzi: sembrava ancor più difficile strappargli delle informazioni.

«Lib...», si umettò le labbra secche, «cosa mi stai nascondendo?», domandò con una certa urgenza nella voce.

Il sorrisetto di Libertus ebbe quasi il potere di fargli passare in un lampo i postumi della sbornia.

«Hai cercato di sedurre Nox Flauret», svelò secco. Uno strappo e via, come un cerotto.

Nyx spalancò la bocca, incredulo. Ripeté più volte quell'affermazione, scuotendo poi la testa per entrare in una totale fase di diniego.

Libertus chiamava solo una persona  _ ‘Nox Flauret’ _ e non era quella che Nyx desiderava vedere.

«Stronzate», biascicò.

«L'hai guardato negli occhi e gli hai detto:  _ "I tuoi occhi mi distraggono... quale devo guardare? Quello blu o quello viola?" _ », raccontò Libertus con un tono compiaciuto e divertito, «E devo dire che è stato uno spettacolo particolarmente interessante», aggiunse.

_ “E tu saresti mio _ fratello?  _ Il mio migliore amico? Ma da che parte stai?”,  _ gli avrebbe voluto gridare contro, ma la voce uscì dalla sua bocca incredula e bassa, ben diversa da ciò che voleva realmente dire.

«Ero...  _ davvero _ così ubriaco?», gli domandò infatti.

Poteva sopportare l'aver cercato di esibirsi sul palco, poteva anche accettare degli spogliarelli e scomode dichiarazioni d’affetto - come quella volta che aveva detto a Pelna:  _ «Adoro la tua pelle color cioccolato alla nocciola» _ -, ma non poteva credere di aver cercato di sedurre  _ Ravus Nox Flauret _ . Tra tutte le persone era l'ultima con la quale voleva avere a che fare in quei momenti di imbarazzo e vergogna.

Avrebbe voluto chiedere al suo migliore amico:  _ «Che cosa ci faceva in quel locale?» _ , ma riuscì a darsi una risposta senza neanche aprire bocca. Lunafreya, la sorella di Ravus era una delle migliori amiche di Crowe... e con buone probabilità, il maggiore dei Nox Flauret aveva voluto scortare Luna al  _ Glittering Shiva  _ in quanto era un  _ locale sconveniente per una ragazza di buona famiglia. _ Ragazza della quale Nyx era innamorato da mesi... e quindi era imperativo il cercare di non fare simili figuracce.

«Luche ha avuto la geniale idea di correggere la tua birra con qualcosa di decisamente più forte», riprese Libertus con calma, «quindi sì:  _ eri davvero così ubriaco _ ».

«Non posso crederci», mormorò, nascondendo il viso tra le mani.

«È stato divertente», ridacchiò l'altro, strappando a Nyx un lamento disperato.

«Lib... per favore... mi avresti dovuto lasciare davanti alla porta di Tummelt. Nel vomito ad aspettare la mia morte».

Si lasciò andare di nuovo disteso sul letto, chiedendosi con quale faccia si sarebbe potuto presentare in Università... ma soprattutto come avrebbe potuto anche solo incrociare lo sguardo di Lunafreya? Crowe li aveva appena presentati, dopo mesi passati a guardarla solo da lontano e a sospirare come una ragazzina alla sua prima cotta... era uomo finito. Non si sarebbe mai più potuto presentare davanti a lei.

«Melodrammatico», ribatté Libertus, dandogli un leggero pugno sul fianco, «ti è andata pure bene».

«Bene?!», gracchiò Nyx, «Ho cercato di sedurre il  _ Nox Flauret sbagliato _ !»

«Sì, ma è  _ quella giusta _ che ti ha salvato e che ti ha dato il suo numero», svelò l'altro con un ghignò che andava da una parte all'altra della faccia.

_ «Come, scusa?!» _

Libertus gli sventolò davanti al naso una delle false banconote da 100 guil che venivano usate per gli spettacoli privati del  _ Glimmering Shiva _ , e Nyx la afferrò con mano incerta. Scritti con una calligrafia chiara e morbida vi erano dei numeri, accompagnati da un semplice ma significativo:  _ "Lunafreya" _ .

Rimase a bocca aperta, indeciso se accettare quella situazione senza fare domande o se pretendere una descrizione dettagliata su come Luna abbia deciso di dargli il suo numero.

«… è quello vero?», esalò invece.

«Ho chiesto a Crowe di confermarlo», ridacchiò.

«Ah…»

Non sapeva ancora come reagire, e in quel preciso istante si sentiva pronto ad abbracciare il suo migliore amico e a dichiarargli il suo  _ amore eterno _ \-  _ fraterno _ , ovviamente.

«Beh, ho compiuto la mia missione», dichiarò infine Libertus, alzandosi dal letto e stiracchiandosi, «tra dieci minuti esco, vado a vedere come sta Crowe. Pure lei ha alzato un po' il gomito».

Nyx annuì distrattamente, rileggendo ancora una volta il nome della ragazza su quella finta banconota del locale. Fu però proprio quel  _ minuscolo  _ dettaglio a riportarlo un po' alla realtà.

«Ehi Lib... perché questa banconota?», domandò confuso. Nessuno di loro poteva permettersi di cambiare dei veri guil con quelli falsi del  _ Glimmering Shiva _ \- gli spettacoli privati erano davvero troppo costosi per delle persone squattrinate come loro -, ed era certo che Lunafreya non fosse la tipa.

«Ah quello...», sembrò ricordare Libertus, fermandosi sull'uscio, «li avevi negli slip quando hai fatto una sorta di  _ lap dance _ su un tipo  _ creepy con un fedora _ . Hai pure cercato di offrirci da bere con quei soldi», spiegò con il tono compiaciuto di chi non aspettava altro se non lanciare quella bomba, dimostrando il vero motivo del suo divertimento, che non aveva minimamente a che fare con storia di Ravus Nox Flauret.

Nyx spalancò la bocca ma non fece neanche in tempo a chiedere spiegazioni che Libertus - il suo migliore amico,  _ il suo eroe _ -, si diede alla fuga, chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle con una risata quasi maligna che lasciò Nyx con un atroce dubbio.

Era  _ davvero _ stato così ubriaco?! O era solo una presa in giro del suo migliore amico che si stava vendicando per il vomito sul pianerottolo di Tummelt?

Beh, in ogni caso... su quella banconota c'era il numero di Lunafreya e non doveva essere andata poi così male la sua serata al  _ Glimmering Shiva _ . O almeno così sperava.

Si rigirò nel letto, cercando di pensare solo a quel piccolo e piacevole dettaglio, ma alla fine non poté far altro se non scattare fuori dal letto con un:  _ «Lib! Tu non me la racconti giusta!» _

Voleva fidarsi del suo migliore amico, con il quale aveva un rapporto quasi fraterno… ma sapeva anche per esperienza che esisteva una regola non scritta tra fratelli e che permetteva a uno dei due di essere  _ particolarmente stronzo _ quando l'altro si ritrovava ad archiviare qualche cavolata. E Nyx sperò vivamente di non averne fatto una talmente grossa da spingere il tuo unico salvatore sulla via della  _ stronzaggine _ \- in senso buono, ovviamente.

In fondo, Libertus era il suo eroe.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
